Maid for a Day
by tinkinama
Summary: J.D loses a bet with the janitor! So he has to be his maid. Warning for cross dressing and smut! Enjoy :


Awesome! You've come to read my crappy smut storyyyyyy! Hope you like.

J.D's Pov

I can't believe I'm at the janitor's door now. Why would I make a bet with him anyways? He always wins. They are totally rigged. Now I have to do whatever he says for a whole day. This is not going to good.

The door opens and the janitor is smirking at me. Omg! He has on regular clothes! Anyway, he pulls me into his house.

"Okay, you are going to clean up my house today."

"You're a janitor you should….."

"You're my maid the end."

I sigh. Damn janitor.

"Ugh, fine. Where are your cleaning stuff?"

"Before you clean you have to put on your uniform."

Uniform? The janitor gives me a bag. I go in his bathroom to change. I strip down to my boxers. I opened the bag and my eyes in there with black lacy panties too. I know the janitor was evil. He comes in. Damn I forgot to lock the door.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a skirt with panties!"

"Put it on or I'll do it you."

I shivered a little.

"Fine, but turn around."

He does. I take off my boxers and quickly put on the panties. Surprisingly, they are comfortable. The janitor starts to peek.

"Hey, no peeking"

He turns to the door again. I slip on the little dress. It's black with white under ruffles. I reach to zip the back. I can't reach it.

"Can…you zip me up?"

My arms are still trying to get to the zipper. He gently grabs my arms with his calloused hands. He puts them to my sides. They feel good. They feel warm. He lightly touches my back. My nipples harden. I can feel them poke through my maid's dress. Finally, he zips me up. I go towards the door. He pins me from behind. I'm breathing strangely.

"You forgot to put on the thigh highs," he whispered in my ear.

Oh shit oh shit. When did the janitor start sounding so sexy?

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry I got em."

He squats down and slides the thin material over my foot. He pulls it up past my calf over my knee to my mid thigh. He does the same for the other one.

"Okay, off you go. Start with my bedroom."

I go to his bedroom. His room was kind of nice. There is a big bed, a TV, and a drawer next to his bed. First, I started with the bed. I made it up for him. Then I went under the bed to clean up. I heard the door open. My heart beats faster. I can feel the janitor's eyes on me. More than likely he can see my panty-clad ass sticking out from the side of the bed. I try to concentrate on cleaning up but I couldn't. I opened my legs wider, and I heard him moan. I rub my nipples through the fabric.

"J.D get on the bed."

I slowly came from under the bed I lay front-side up on the bed. I caress my nipples again because I'm so horny. The janitor took off his socks and shoes. He sits down at the end of the bed. He starts to rub my calves. It's getting me hot and bothered. He pulls me by the thighs so he's between my legs. I feel his erection against my panties. He feels huge! He's way bigger than me. Damn sexy janitor with his big hands, big feet, big d… He puts my arms over my head. He kisses and sucks on my neck. I'm leaking pre-cum.

"Janitor, what are you going to do to me?"

"My name is Paul."

He gets off of me. I whimper.

"Now go clean the kitchen."

I crawl off the bed. Then I wobble to the kitchen. Did that just happen? Did I just get felt up by the janitor…I mean Paul? I splash water on my face from the running faucet. I feel hands on my hips. I turn around to face jan…Paul.

"Why aren't you cleaning my kitchen?"

Paul puts his lips on mines. I'm in heaven. He slips his tongue in my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. His big strong arms pull me closer to him. His clothed hardness is poking me under my ass. He breaks the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop."

"No, but why me?"

"Cause you care about people, nice kind of funny, oh and you have a nice ass."

I knew taking the stairs would pull off! He sits me on the counter.

"Thanks jan…Paul."

"And you look fucking hot in this outfit."

I blush. He takes his shirt off. I'm in awe. He has a 6-pack! I touch it.

"That jumpsuit does not give you justice."

I pinch his nipples. He bites his lip, and takes off his pants. I looked down and there it was. Jan….I mean Paul's fully erected cock in front of me.

"It's huge! It's not going to fit!"

"It just needs a little lube."

I scoff.

"Just a little?"

He sits on the floor, and I get off the counter to crawl between his legs.

"Not yet. Turn around."

I do. He unzips the dress and slides it off of me. I grab the sides of my panties.

"Keep them on."

I turn back to him. I kiss him with force and he responds just as much. He grabs me by my waist and sits me on his stomach. I leave a trial of sucks and nips down his chest and stomach. I position myself so my ass is sticking up and in his face. I swirl my tongue around his "other" head and I hear a moan. I smile while sucking. He pulls my panties down to my knees, and then he lifts my legs up. Wet warmth envelops my cock. It took us a while to find a rhythm, but when we did….awesome! Cliché, but we came together. His cum was tasty. We made out again, mixing our cum together. He pulls my panties up.

"We're done?"

Please say no. Please say no.

"No way near. We'll resume in my bedroom."

He picked me up by my ass and put me over his shoulder. He carried me to his bedroom. He lays me down on his bed.

"Take off your panties…slowly"

I loop my thumbs inside the sides of my panties. I slowly slide them off my leaking cock down my thighs. He pulls them all the way off. He coats his fingers with some lube. I sniff the air, mango-strawberry. I turn to lay face down on the bed. He sits on my legs. A lone finger enters me. It starts to burn slightly. He moves it inside me then puts another finger in. He starts to scissor me. I moan, whimper, and buck my hips. I feel something squirt into my hole.

"Paul, what are you doing back there?"

"Preparing you"

He flips me over onto my back. He leans down to kiss me. Man, he is awesome kisser. I'm so into the kiss, I barely notice that he's lifting my legs up off the bed. Then he slowly enters me. OMG IT HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH! I broke the kiss.

"FUCK! STOP!"

He pulls out.

"Damn, I thought with all the lube it wouldn't hurt as much.

I frown.

"I told you that you were too big!"

He stares at me.

"I screwed up. Maybe this was a bad idea."

I kiss him.

"Let's try again. I just need to get used to it"

He enters me again. I gasp in pain. He grabs my hips and thrust into me.

"Uhhh Paul!"

He grins. I bite my lip because it hurts so good. His thrusts get harder and faster but all I feel is pleasure. My prostate is incessantly being hit. I came over our chests. Then I felt him come inside me. He collapses on the side of me. We spoon with him kissing the back of my neck.

"So how was I?"

I smile.

"A ten out of ten."

He buries his head in my neck and holds me tighter against him. I start to doze off. I can't wait for the next bet.

And that's the end. I know there are many errors and occness but oh well. Read review.


End file.
